villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Grogar (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Better voice actors for Grogar of G4. I think of either Keith David or Mark Hamill as good voices for Grogar. Since they both have very good talents in doing evil voices and vice versa.Codytlane (talk) 07:56, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Oh I don't know. the narrator from Dragon Ball Z doesn't sound too far off from perfect; in fact, it's a bit of fresh air to have a less familiar voice do the work. TD-Follower (talk) 00:06, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Keeping Grogar I vote to keep Grogar's page, as it definitely sounds like he was a villainous tyrant back in the day. However, the Grogar we see isn't the real one, so I think the article should only be about the posthumous, real Grogar and not the fake, with a big note on top about it. It would go something like this: NOTE: This page is only about the posthumous, real Grogar who appeared thousands of years ago, '''not' the fake Grogar form Discord created in an extreme attempt to redeem Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow.'' That's just my opinion, but if others think otherwise, I'd like to hear them. Misry6 (talk) 22:35, August 28, 2019 (UTC) that is pure fan fiction, as stands Discord just made the entire thing up - including the legend itself.. until proven otherwise.. which is not going to happen as this was the finale for G4 Queen Misery (talk) 22:48, August 28, 2019 (UTC) I say we keep this page the way it is. After all, if we're going to keep the page about Pink Diamond, even though she was never really a villain to begin with, I don't see we can't keep this one. Mugiwara1994 (talk) 23:41, August 28, 2019 (UTC) So, even the legend was fake? If that's the case, then Grogar was never real to begin with, and this article might as well be deleted altogether. Unless the real Grogar (not the fake) is plotting to break free... Misry6 (talk) 00:50, August 29, 2019 (UTC) The legend isn't fake. Grogar's bell was real, so he should have been real as well. Mugiwara1994 (talk) 01:01, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Well, since the real G4 Grogar is too similar to the G1 version, I change my vouch to cut his article. Misry6 (talk) 16:12, September 5, 2019 (UTC) I say keep the page and redirect because even the audience was meant to believe the disguised Grogar was real and the bell counts as hard evidence that the legend was real, just like the "legend" of the Windigos. We just can't have a full detailed page of Grogar anymore since all that the real Grogar is now is a legend not truly brought to life. Besides, you gotta give credit to Discord for putting on his most effective and elaborate deceiption yet and for grooming his enemies up to ultimate failure all along. How's that for tying up loose ends? Reminds me of another one of John De Lancie's characters, Alarak. (Speaking of which, check out the Starcraft 2 short story, "Ascension" sometime) TD-Follower (talk) 21:14, September 8, 2019 (UTC)